


Stop the World, I Want to Get On

by GhostyToasty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyToasty/pseuds/GhostyToasty
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot I wrote on lunch break. More aftercare than actual smut though.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ghosty's Corner of Omasai Hell





	Stop the World, I Want to Get On

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note, the smut in this is very brief. I was going to stick with an M rating, but wanted to play it safe and go with Explicit. If you want actual Omasai smut, I have another one that pretty much pwp. This is much more fluff centric.

"Kokichi, I think I want to try bottoming."

"I'm the only one around here who's allowed to lie," Kokichi declared.

"I'm not lying. I really do want to try."

And that was how Kokichi ended up three fingers deep in his boyfriend's ass. And Shuichi was crying.

Kokichi rubbed soothing circles on Shuichi's back as soft tears rolled down to his cheeks. "Does it always hurt like this?" he asked through choked sobs.

"It hurts the first couple times, but you get used to it. You sure you wanna do this sweetheart? We can stop now and I won't be mad." 

"No, I'm okay."

"You need to relax," he urged and Shuichi nodded. "Are you ready for me to move?"

"Go slow." Kokichi nodded and started to a oblige, but was cut off by a cry of pain.

"Wait, stop!"

Shuich collapsed into his boyfriend's arms and buried his face into his shoulder. Kokichi babbled soft praises into Shuichi's ear as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?"

Shuichi looked up at him, hiccuped and nodded. "I didn't think it would hurt that much," he admitted in a soft whisper.

Shuichi looked as much of a mess as he felt, his hair mused with globs of eyeliner running down his face. He braced his arms against the table to hold himself up. 

Kokichi traced a connecting line between the love bites that littered Shuichi's shoulders and chest as if they were part of a constellation he was trying to pick apart and study. He helped Shuichi back into his clothes, pulling him close and rubbing his back to try and stop his crying.

Kokichi cradled his face and brush away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. Shuichi glanced up at his eyes and was met with a look he rarely ever saw. It was soft, genuine, honest and tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but for an entirely different reason. Pure admiration was mirrored in his boyfriend's eyes and he never wanted to look away. 

Kokichi wanted nothing more than to hold the detective in his arms and whisper sweet nothing in his ears. He wanted to keep him close and wanted to protect him from the world, from the hurt that he'd caused.

"It's not your fault." Kokichi looked up at Shuichi's tear stained face, confused. "I asked you to do this, it's not your fault I got hurt."

Shuichi sunk to his knees, pawing at the zipper on his boyfriend's pants. "No, you're not sucking me off because you feel bad." Kokichi hooked his arms under Shuichi's and hauled him back to his feet, stumbling from the height and weight difference. "Come here, I wanna hold you." 

Kokichi wiped his fingers on his shirt and hauled Shuichi onto the bed with him, trying to spoon but failing miserably.

"This isn't working," Shuich laughed, sniffing a little as he spoke. 

"Shut up, I'm going to make it work." Kokichi shifted in the bed, attempting to find a comfortable position while trying to figure out what to do with his other arm. He settled on wrapping it around Shuichi's waist, not really caring if his arm fell asleep because all he knew was Shuichi was warm and smelled nice.

Kokichi was pretty sure spooning wasn't supposed to be this hard, but when the little spoon was a good six inches taller, it tended to make things a little more difficult. But he was going to try anyway, goddammit. 

Dating Kokichi sometimes felt a bit like babysitting and it was weird see him act his age. Shuichi decided not bring it up, because he knew he needed this. Kokichi tucked his head into the space between Shuichi's neck and throat, just listening to his heartbeat.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow"

"Yeah, I kind of expected that." Shuich felt around for the blankets, not wanting to move. He rested a hand on Kokichi's arms, not hold it there or pushing it away, just acknowledging it's presence.

He may not have gotten sex that night, but this was so much better. 

Stop the world, Shuichi wanted to get on

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a pretty short and easy write, so I was able to get it done in about an hour. I was a bit fluffier than my usual stuff, but I really enjoyed planning it out.


End file.
